


Are you tired of me yet?

by qui_nn



Series: The Stars Welcome Him With Open Arms [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Discord Chatting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I kinda hope you like it, Im getting beter at comedy, Its mostly discord and tommy having a mental breakdown, Name Changes, No Angst, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, Texting, There are probably more characters, Trans Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), accidental misgendering, humor i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qui_nn/pseuds/qui_nn
Summary: title taken from This Is Home by CavetownIt's three-am and Tommy doesn't feel quite right anymore.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: The Stars Welcome Him With Open Arms [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119428
Comments: 12
Kudos: 518
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Are you tired of me yet?

Tommy groaned as he combed through his blond curls. He moved from his position on his bed to grab his phone, soon; after grasping the cold case and wondering what the temperature was outside for some obscure reason, he powered the device on. Something felt wrong. Tommy didn’t know what was wrong. But he just felt off.

**Google**

**-search?-**

Why do i feel wrong

Why does something feel off

Why does something feel wrong with me

Why does my body feel off

Why do i not feel like a boy

\-  _ Life when you feel neither male nor female - BBC News  _ -

Nonbinary meaning

What does nonbinary mean?

How to know if you’re nonbinary

Nonbinary teens

Nonbinary looks

Nonbinary names

Oh shit what did i stumble into

Tommy let out a strangled sigh, he--  _ but was  _ **_he_ ** _ really a  _ **_he_ ** _? No, he-- _ **_they_ ** _ were a  _ **_they_ ** _. And that was final.  _ They unlocked their phone once more and opened discord. They needed some help.

  
  


_ Hey Eret! _

_ Hello, Tommy! _

_ Why are you awake at 4am? _

_ 4am, 2am, 6am, they’re all the same thing _

_ Anyways, big man, i kind of need your help for something _

_ Sure, what's up? _

_ How did you know that you were not cis? _

_ Well, it took me a while to figure it out. _

_ Lots of research until i found out being nonbinary was a thing _

_ And then i thought ‘ oh well this feels like me ’  _

_ Huh _

_ Why do you ask? _

  
  


Of course Eret would ask. It was Eret for god's sake. Tommy knew that the enby would support them no matter what, so they started typing.

**[ . . .** paste | clipboard |  **delete ]**

| i think i may be nonbinary |

_ I’m non-binary, big man _

_ Oh! That's great! _

_ I’m so happy you found yourself and chose to tell me. _

_ Does anyone else know or is this a new thing?  _

_ It’s a whole new thing.  _

_ But, I know I want to use they/them pronouns. _

_ And maybe a new name? _

_ Have you found yourself one yet? _

_ I looked online and stuff. But nothing spoke to me as of yet. _

_ I get it.  _

_ If and when you find one _

_ I’ll come to you and tell you :) _

_ Yeah! Have a great night, tommy! _

_ You too. _

  
  


A name. A new name. How was Tommy supposed to find a name? Maybe they should sleep on it. It was pretty late anyways, and they had school tomorrow  _ or was it today? _ Tommy turned off their phone and placed it on their bedside table. They covered themselves in blankets and shut their eyes. It was going to be a weird morning when the teen woke up.

\---

Unisex names

Good unusex naes

Good unisex names

Unisex names that start with T

Unisex names that start with P

Imagine naming your child Penis

Unisex names that start with A

Avery name meaning

Avery name popularity

Averyinnit

I actually like that.

\---

**-Discord-**

**-** **_general chat_ ** **-**

**tubbox**

YEAH I’VE MET JARED

**john lennon**

CORRSSEE I MET JAREDD

**Ghostbur**

what the fuck

**KSI THE BIG MAN**

are we singing the national anthem

**-** **_general two_ ** **-**

**Dream is very soft for gogy**

Who the fuck keeps changing my nickname

**glatt**

Well you see

**_Skeppy_ ** _ is typing... _

**-** **_problem-shack_ ** **-**

**Mr. Minecraft**

Tubbo what do you mean your school burned down???

**Eret**

Please tell me youre joking

**tubbox**

I wish i was, eret

_ ERET BIGMAN I NEED YOUR HELP _

_ DMS DUDE _

**Blade**

Hello Tommy

Did you hear that tubbo burned down his school

Isnt that pog

**Mr. Minecraft**

IT'S NOT POG, TECHNO

**tubbox**

HEY TOMMY :D !

**Eret**

Alright! See you in dms

**-Private Messages-**

**Eret**

  
  


_ Call? _

_ Sure. _

  
  
  


Avery waited for their laptop to start ringing, once it did; they answered the call.  _ “Hey, Tommy!”  _ Eret’s voice erupted from the black headphones. Avery flinched at the name and decided on telling her now. “Hey, uh, I’ve figured out a name, Big E.” 

_ “Oh! Can I hear it?” _

“Avery. Isn’t it nice? Averyinnit too, pogchamp?”

_ “Avery is such a beautiful name!” _ _  
_

“Thanks, Eret.”

_ “No problem, Ave!” _

\---

“Ello boys!” Avery’s loud voice echoed through the stream. The twitch chat filled with  _ hello! _ ,  _ POGGG TOMMYINNIT!!, pogCHAMP!,  _ and more obscure words. “Welcome to the steam!” they announced, a smile creeping on their face as they saw Eret mod the chat. Today was the day. “As you can see from the title,  _ ‘BIG ANNOUNCEMENT FROM BIG GUY’  _ I have an announcement to make before we log on to the Dream SMP!” The chat was filled with question marks and confused  _ pog _ ’s. Avery took in a deep breath, fully aware of their parents, friends, and viewers watching the stream; they said, “I’m Non-Binary, boys! I’ve changed my name to such an amazing name, Avery, any Avery’s in the chat?” lgbtqia+ flags were shown and hundreds of people supported them. “I’ve also changed my pronouns to they-to-the-them, if you know what I mean.” Avery wiggled their eyebrows and smiled at their verified friends supporting them through the chat. “Anyways, chat. Let’s get on with the stream!”

Avery was happy. It couldn’t get any better than this.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! formatting took a while, like a while while. I take more time formatting than I do writing.


End file.
